


【银土】恶魔执念

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 1、《恶魔执念》送给小伙伴：-196198-。2、本文设定：恶魔银时X天使土方。3、本文的各种名称及故事情节均为笔者杜撰，和原神话没有任何关系。关于本同人文的神话合理性，不接受任何指正和批评。4、本同人文有非全龄内容，部分会发链接（都懂吧）。5、可能存在错别字。笔者水平有限，感谢大家包容我。





	1. 第1页

神宫的钟声又响起了，今天是天使们去净心池的日子。

坂田银时站在血魔殿门前，望向神宫的方向。太阳冉冉升起，璀璨的阳光将神宫染上金色的光辉。即便过去了几万年，神宫十天也依然保持着祥和与安宁，欢声笑语常常透过云层传到这里。

而魔宫十殿，每一殿都是冰冷阴森的，到处是恐怖与血腥。银时早已经习惯了这里，但是不管过去多少年，他总是会在这一天望向神宫。

神宫雄伟壮丽，天使们每天繁忙地进出，为人间带去福音。正因为他们频繁地接触人间，会沾染到人的杂念，杂念滋生欲望，所以大天使米迦勒才会要求天使们每个月去净心池洗去污浊，以保持纯洁。  
那个人......也会去的吧？银时轻轻叹了口气。

“别看了，你去不了那里的。”  
一个很年轻的声音从他身后传来。冲田总悟，是和坂田银时驻守同一殿的恶魔之一。他那樱桃红色的眼睛，时常透出邪气和诡异，即便是同为恶魔也令银时很不喜欢。  
“我并没有说过想去那里。”银时答道。

“我是不知道你在等谁，不过我们是不可能接近神宫的。”冲田昂起下巴，带着些许惆怅说：“那可是连路西法大人都没办法靠近的地方。”

“去净心池有什么用？沾染了人间的欲念，就不可能剔除了吧！”数十个天使从天空中飞过，留下了片片彩色的云朵，然后慢慢消散为钻石星辰，那场面梦幻般美丽。银时望着他们的背影，不屑地说道。

“哼，谁知道呢！如果真的有用，咱们也不至于堕落成恶魔了吧！”冲田坐在旁边的石墩上，忽然说道：“最近几年，即便不是规定的时间里，也有天使单独去净心池，说不定，也快堕落了。”

“唔？”银时猛地转过身，“是谁？”  
“我才不管呢！”冲田瞥了他一眼，马上准备离开：“已经5天没有去缚情殿了，我要去一下了。我说你也差不多赶快找一个伴侣吧，你背上的魔纹颜色越来越深了。”

“是吗？我去血池洗一下吧！”  
“那根本解决不了问题——”  
“啧！你赶快去吧！”不想听他啰嗦，银时皱起了眉头，冲着他嚷了起来。

伴侣........  
银时握紧手中的钢叉，心中躁动不安。最近去血池很频繁，同伴们都看出来了，冲田是第三个过来和他提伴侣的事了。恶魔是靠人类的欲念和杀戮、贪念为生的，吸食太多身体难以负荷，需要通过和伴侣定期交欢缓解，伴侣的体液是最好的解药。没有伴侣的恶魔，吸食太多欲念身体会出现魔纹，每隔几天就会浑身针刺般巨痛无比，当魔纹颜色变深且蔓延全身的时候，就会堕入地狱受尽煎熬。  
血池，是人间恶人之血形成的大瀑布，可以缓解魔纹蔓延，却无法消除。

是的，银时正在遭受魔纹的痛苦，可是他却迟迟不肯找伴侣。  
我不是没有伴侣。  
只是我的伴侣.......我还在等他。  
银时将身体慢慢浸入血池，缓缓地闭上眼睛，燥热似乎舒缓了些。

================================

“为什么他每个月要去两次净心池？”  
“米迦勒大人每次来都会单独和他谈话，不知道是什么事......”  
“看他那样子，恐怕快要堕落了吧？”  
“居然有黑头发的天使，他背上的那个印记是什么......”  
“听说是米迦勒大人印上去的。”  
“........”

吵死了！  
土方十四郎坐在喷泉边上，和众天使一起在等待米迦勒大天使的到来。这些话题议论得土方都听腻了，但是那些小天使们却依然乐此不彼地讨论。不过，对于那些问题，他也很想问个清楚。他发现自己丢失了几百年的记忆。似乎从最开始他就是与众不同的。所有的人都对他的事讳莫如深，这一点也让他感到奇怪。

米迦勒每次讲完话都会检查他背上的印记，但是那个印记到底是什么？大天使从来没有告诉过他。  
干脆，今天问个明白吧！

“为什么只有我每个月要去两次净心池？难道是我的心灵污浊了吗？”土方跪在地上问道，大天使米迦勒神态优雅，美丽高贵，第5天的天使们见到他都是要下跪的。

“净心池能维持心灵安定，你的情绪需要安抚。所以，你遵照指令就好，不必问那么多问题。”

“那我背上的印记是——”  
“土方，因为你犯过错。你能留在神宫已经很不容易了，不要胡思乱想扰乱心智了。我帮你封住杂念，也是为了你好。”

“可是——”  
“今天又是你去净心池的日子了，快点准备去吧！”米迦勒温柔地看着他，“出了神宫，有可能会遇到恶魔，千万记得不要和恶魔说话。如果被他们诱惑，就堕落了。”  
“遵命。”

土方站在镜子前，脱去衣服仔细检查自己的翅膀。这镜子是被太阳照耀超过千万年的圣物，如果天使堕落了，镜子里的容貌就会改变，甚至连羽毛的颜色都会变化。他望着镜子里的自己，皮肤洁白如雪，藏蓝色的眼睛清澈见底，翅膀也没有任何不适。

背上那个巴掌大小的印记，是......半边翅膀的形状？

仔细辨认，土方终于认出那奇怪的印记。每次去净心池沐浴过，颜色都会变浅，隔段时间就会呈现出紫红色，难怪其他天使看得触目惊心，就算是自己看着，也着实太吓人。

既然这样，马上出发吧！土方展开翅膀，想神宫大门方向的飞去。

神宫外面的天，辽阔得分不清方向。因为天使的职责，土方每个月都会飞出神宫几次，每一次出去的感觉都很不一样。  
那是一种令人战栗的自由和放松，也是足以让天使堕落的诱惑。

===============================

看来冲田说的没错，的确有天使单独前往净心池。 坂田银时刚刚执行完公务，回到血魔殿还不及休息，就看见空中有天使的白色翅膀飞过。

按捺不住心中涌现出的期许和担忧，银时决定跟在后面看一看到底是谁。等级高的天使可是有绞杀恶魔的武器，认不出是哪一神宫的天使，他不敢贸然靠近。

净心池终年温暖如春，花香四溢，具有安神功效的雾气缭绕，让来这里的人立刻平静下来。空中飞的神鸟见有天使来时，会担负起保卫的工作。净心池的水对于恶魔来说，是比硫酸泼到人身上更痛苦的体验，银时只好将自己变成一棵树，一动不动地站在池边。

今天只有我一个人吗……  
土方脱下的衣服，慢慢地身体没入池中，按照米迦勒的要求他要在这里浸泡一小时，一个人在这里时间就显得格外漫长。

是土方十四郎……真的是他！  
随着土方冲洗身子，雾气也流动起来，银时首先认出的是他的黑发。据他所知，神宫十天上下，黑发的天使只有一个。当土方十四郎转过脸，银时的心开始狂跳，他那端正的五官和毫无瑕疵的身体，严肃认真的表情，即使再过一万年，银时都不会忘记。

我的伴侣……  
想要立刻冲过去拥抱他的冲动，烧灼着银时的神经，可是在净心池，他无论如何都要忍耐。银时目不转睛地看着土方，他身体的线条优美，臂膀和修长的双腿力量强健，他还和从前一样极其爱惜自己的羽毛，就连那里都……

不行了……再看下去，恐怕没办法再维持树的外形了。银时艰难地吞咽了一下，只得不情愿地闭上眼睛。

土方十四郎从净心池里出来的时候，仔细看了看四周，没有可疑的发现。但是，那种被人窥视的感觉却挥之不去。独行的天使越容易引起恶魔的注意，为了避免节外生枝，他匆匆离开了。

============================

土方十四郎，我终于又见到他了。

到底是欣喜，焦虑，还是痛苦，银时已经分不清了。  
回到血魔殿的时候，他躁动不安的厉害。背上的魔纹在鼓动，几乎能看到血液的流动，冲到大殿门口时不时地用手中的钢叉砸向地面，搞得整个殿都不安宁，几千里以外都能听到雷声滚滚。

“银时，你冷静点！”冲田总悟大声吼道，“你想让路西法大人亲自来处置你吗？”  
“抱歉，我心情太糟了。”

“一个月内，必须找到伴侣，不然你就等着下地狱去吧！”总悟的掌心向上，一股光束透出，上面写着的是‘伴侣’们投诉到路西法那里的请愿书。“因为你魔纹加重，伴侣们害怕你会侵犯他们。伴侣被玷污就会死去，也不怪他们会恐慌。”

“嘁！谁会对别人的宠物出手！”银时赤红的眼睛今天显得格外恐怖。“我已经找到伴侣了。很快，就带他去缚情殿。”

他嘴角扬起一丝浅笑，刚刚放松精神，魔纹引起的全身疼痛令他冷汗直流。

“找个上床的对象都那么困难，你这样的恶魔，还不如下地狱去呢！”冲田鄙夷地看了他一眼，用钢叉敲了他的背一下：“不想死，就快点去血池吧！”

============================

“银时，你干什么？”  
“我要抱你。”  
“诶？不可能的，你别、啊.......”  
“你看看你，稍微摸一下你的就立起来了。不要看向别人，我们一起吃东西，一起睡觉，一起沐浴，只看我就好......”  
“别碰.......米迦勒大人就快、来了！放手.....”  
“你哪里我没碰过？让我碰到最里面吧......射出来给我看.......”  
“银时，我.......”  
“土方，你也喜欢我吧？要我吗？”  
“喜欢.......我要.....要、要你！”

银时惊醒过来的时候发现自己仍然在血池里，从梦中醒来的巨大失落令他的心像挖了个大洞。六百年过去了，他还会梦见当时的事。 那场甜蜜的让人战栗的情事，银时永生永世都无法忘怀。

被发现天使之间禁脔，是让神宫蒙羞的丑事。  
所以，坂田银时被逐出神宫，堕入魔殿。为了土方的那句“喜欢”，受尽惩罚，才蜕变成了恶魔。

让我再次见到他，这是神的旨意吧！  
如果能得到他，变成恶魔又何妨？  
银时展开一双宽大的黑色翅膀飞向夜空，今夜吸食更多的欲念吧！来庆祝自己终于有机会再次得到他。


	2. 第2页

“十四，我想亲亲你。”  
“滚开！好恶心。”  
“诶——竟然说我恶心！我们一块洗澡的时候，你不是还帮我——”  
“啊啊啊啊！别说了，那是你强迫我的！”  
“那现在，也是我强迫你的吗？”  
“啊......唔！你这家伙......”

从净心池回来的当晚，土方又做了这样的梦。他的梦里常常出现一个和他很亲密的银发天使。在梦里，被那个天使亲吻，抚摸，甚至是和他做羞耻的事......关于那个天使的声音，强健的手臂，甚至是他的体温，一切的一切都好真实。

但是，除了一双血红瞳孔和满头银发以外，他怎么也看不清那人的面容。做了这种羞耻的梦，土方不想和任何人提起。不过，他隐隐感觉到和背上的印记有关。  
如果能有机会的话，去噬魂殿的长生河看一眼就好了。

怎么可能有机会.......土方苦笑了一下。  
噬魂殿是魔宫的第九殿，传说只有一个身形巨大的六足神兽驻守在那里，第九殿的森林深处有一条深不见底的河，可以看到过去和未来，那就是长生河。因为担心有人偷看，所以神兽只听从米迦勒和路西法的命令，任何天使和恶魔都没有办法靠近。土方连和恶魔说话都不被允许，更不要说去魔宫。所以，这只是痴心妄想。

“土方，你最近总是心神不宁，是因为在净心池浸泡的时间不够吗？”大天使正在检查他背上的印记，这一次变成紫红色的时间比上个月提前了两天，这不能不人担忧。

“应该怎么做，才能消除这个印记呢？”土方问道。  
米迦勒将他的上衣整理好，平静且安详地说：“这还是要看你自己。几百年过去了，印记没有消退反倒越发不安定了。土方，你要小心，不要堕落了。”

“我知道了。既然日期提前了，那么我现在就去净心池吧！”土方在大天使的手背亲吻了一下，表示感谢。  
如果要放弃挽救土方，六百年前就任由他和坂田银时堕落了。米迦勒不想放手，一个天使成长起来需要上千年的时间，他不想把土方给了路西法——那个专门诱惑天使的恶魔。

今天的天气真是糟透了！  
乌云蔽日，雾气阴郁。远处有雷声渐进，厚重的云层碰撞出点点火花。土方今天飞行得很累，羽毛被雾气濡湿，风向不时地改变让前进变得愈发困难了。哪怕是天使，被雷电击中也有可能丧命，土方可不想在这种地方的逗留。

土方仔细观察风向避开孕育闪电的云朵，却一不小心钻进了一团黑色的雾气中，被密集的冰冷硬物砸到身上，他这才惊觉这团雾气中除了尘土竟然还夹杂着冰雹！  
“可恶！”土方忍不住骂了一句，皱紧眉头奋力扇动翅膀想要离开。

呃！视线变得很差，土方的眼睛有些睁不开，正在此时他感觉自己被什么东西撞上了。不，准确地说是被什么抓住了——有什么人抓住了他的翅膀！土方试图挣脱，但是雾气中气流涌动的很厉害根本力不从心，黑暗中他看到了一双泛着赤色光芒的眼睛真注视着他。

“想活命就跟我过来！”  
那人一手搂住他的脖子，另一手揽住土方的腰，收起羽翼让两个人坠落下去。数秒过后，两个人从黑色雾气的下方脱离了危险。那人没有松手，而是展开一双翅膀飞了起来。

“你是恶魔？放开我！”  
土方发现他们飞向的方向并不是净心池，转头一看：竟然是一个头上有角，有着黑色羽毛并且手持钢叉的“怪物”。想起了大天使的警告，他大声嚷了起来，想从他的挟持中挣脱。

“你想死吗？再乱动我把你的翅膀扯下来！”  
恶魔很大力地揪住翅膀的根部，一阵剧痛传来令土方皱起眉倒吸了一口气，他相信那人并不是开玩笑的。飞行了好一会儿，他忍不住开口问道：“你要带我去哪里？”

“哼，到了你知道了！”那血红的嘴唇扯出一个微笑，不好的预感如同刚才的黑色雾气般弥漫在土方心头。

缚情殿，是魔宫十殿的第七殿。  
殿门前是两只牛头狮身的巨兽，脖子里挂着大串的骷髅，手中握着巨大的斧子。入口被施了法术，看来这个地方只有恶魔才能进入。

恶魔的臂膀饶过他的脖子，用钢叉的尖刃抵住喉咙：“最后警告你，不准说话，不准乱动。”被莫名其妙地绑架了，现在脖颈处的皮肤有冰冷的利刃触感，被恶魔的钢叉刺中必死无疑，土方紧张地额头上泛起了冷汗，只能顺从地照他说的做。

这到底是......什么地方？  
几十个样貌俊美的青年，或坐或躺，姿势放浪，身上的衣物少得可怜，他们看土方的眼神都充满了惊异。这里的布置奢华至极，甚至有些神宫都不曾见过的珍馐随意摆放着，色彩艳丽的桌布上堆满了各色水果，整面墙壁上都是精美的壁画。

诶？全都是……裸体交缠在一起的彩图？！  
土方的脸微微一红，移开了眼睛。他从没见过这种景象，奢靡得令人咂舌。

“他是天使诶......天使到这里来干什么？”  
“坂田大人为什么会把天使带到这里来？”  
“诶？难道是想让天使做伴侣吗？”  
“不可能吧？他不就是睡了天使才变成恶魔的吗？”  
“嘘——别瞎说！”

伴侣......是什么？睡了天使？！我在神宫怎么从没听说过？  
听到那些人的议论，土方心脏一阵狂跳。被推挤着向前的脚步愈发沉重，穿过大堂，终于来到二楼的一个小房间。恶魔将他推进去之后，一把抱住他在他侧颈亲吻起来：“十四郎！十四，我们终于又在一起了！”

“诶？你给我滚开啊！”土方被他突如其来的亲昵搞得一头雾水，照他腹部猛击了一拳。  
“咳咳咳！你干什么？”他捂住腹部咳嗽了几下，看着土方陌生的眼神，他大概明白了：“我是坂田银时，你……不记得我了吗？”

“我为什么要记得恶魔的事？话说这是什么地方？外头那些是什么人，太不像样了！”土方连珠炮一般地发问，握紧双拳寻找逃脱的机会。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
不知道过去的几百年到底发生了什么，重逢的喜悦和被遗忘的震怒充斥着银时的内心，化作扭曲的情感后，他突然爆发出大笑，“你忘记了也不要紧，我们有的是时间。这个地方是魔宫缚情殿，你不会连这里都没听说过吧！”

关于缚情殿的传闻，就是个很淫乱的地方，没想到自己竟然会来到这里……  
看着银时慢慢走过来，土方意识到危险，摆好姿势准备个他战斗。就算到了魔宫，他也不想就此堕落了。

“几百年没见，没想到一见面就要打架。土方，你这个天使未免太无情了吧！”银时的手指刚刚碰到雪白的翅膀，土方立刻将他的手打开。

“别碰我！我可不记得见过你！”土方怒目圆睁，极快地速度冲向大门。

他的手刚刚碰到门把，银时的钢叉裹着强劲的力道猛地刺过来，掀起一阵大风将土方的头发都吹乱了，叉刃只轻轻掠过他的手臂，皮肤上立刻渗出血渍。

“喂喂喂，别白费力气了！既然到了这里，就不可能出去了。”银时轻轻舞动翅膀，滑到他身边将钢叉从门上拔了出来，然后顺势扶住他的腰，两个人的距离突然拉近令土方警惕起来。

“这里是恶魔们的伴侣居住的地方。“  
“伴侣……”  
银时紧紧贴过来的身子，抵在大腿根的硬物，土方忽然明白刚才大家说的伴侣的意思，被惊得脸色大变，语无伦次地骂起来：“不、不行！你这混蛋放开我！！谁要和你做那种事啊！唔——！”

还是和以前一样，一生气就叫我混蛋呢！  
银时笑了一下，容不得他反抗立刻吻住了他。那柔软的唇瓣依旧甘美，银时贪婪地汲取着他嘴里的津液，像是要把这几百年没有吻够的部分全部补回来。

忽然，银时的舌头传来一阵巨痛，血腥味迅速在两人的口腔里扩散开来。土方咬了他，非但没能阻止他在自己身上乱摸的手，反而刺激了银时将他搂得更紧，撅住土方舌根将裹着血的津液强行送进他的喉咙。 

“放开我——唔！”  
土方注意到银时的双眼透出耀眼的红光，冷酷凶残得令人灵魂颤抖，这才是恶魔的真正面孔。银时的手探入他的衣服，贪婪地感受着皮肤的柔滑触感，指甲刮到腰窝的时候，他的心底像有无数蚂蚁在爬。

果然，和恶魔是没有道理可讲的。  
刚才的反击已经证明用普通的力道根本伤不到银时，土方想要用天使之光增进拳头的力量，谁知竟没有办法施展，两个人拉扯间银时忽然反扭住他的胳膊将他摁在床上：“你喝了恶魔的血，不能再使用天使的力量了！所以——”   
恶魔的血......！！土方的心如同坠入了深深渊。

”你不能、不能这么做！“   
正在他愣神的片刻银时将他的裤子扯下来，滚烫的掌心在他结束的臀肉上抓揉着，滑向股缝的时候土方惊叫出声。

“为什么不能？十四，像从前那样说要我吧！”银时在他耳后舔了一下，感觉到他的轻颤后，手指强硬地探入了他的身体。

好痛！  
像从前.......？他在说什么？怎么可能.....不可能。  
土方很不情愿地想起自己时常会做的那个梦，紧咬着的牙根痉挛般地疼痛，浑身泛起冷汗，指节在身体里转动时带来的愉悦感令他恐惧。

“ 留在在这里，做的我伴侣。“  
银时的声音有些颤抖，背上的魔纹又开始鼓动了，燥热难当急于释放的念头如烈焰燃烧。土方的身体还没有完全打开，但是银时已经等不来了，欲望翻滚起来。银时鼻息沉重地将性器抵在那湿润的穴口，一点点地推进。为了抚慰他，探到他身前抓住勃发的部位。  
“十四，硬了哦。你这身体还和以前一样，摸几下就会硬啊。”  
”少胡说.......八道！我不行......你快退出去啊！ “ 

好紧，好涨，好痛。  
仿佛连灵魂都被玷污了，可是......  
为什么没有感觉到恨？只有生气，对没有恨意的自己感到生气。  
烦躁的情绪反倒被情欲的快感淹没，被反剪过去的手用力一抓，竟然在银时的腹部抓出一道血痕。

银时皱着眉在伤口上摸了一把，的确有几滴血珠溢出，血腥味唤醒了银时的恶魔本性，被魔纹折磨的痛苦令他失去理智，扣住土方的肉臀很大力地抽动起来，交欢的过程很粗鲁，过于强烈的刺激两人不多时就达到了高潮。

土方在呻吟，在哀嚎，甚至在辱骂他。  
这都不重要，重要的是——伴侣的契约仪式已经完成。  
“我要离开这儿。”土方趴在床上，双眼有些失神地嘴里喃喃道，“就算是死，我也不能死在魔宫。” 

银时舔舐着手上土方的精液，和几百年前一样甘美。他轻轻地抚摸着那双白色的翅膀，冷笑着说道：”我是不会让你走的。“

“你以为玷污了我就会和你一样堕落了吗？“土方的身体又酸又疼，说话的语气却异常坚定。

和我一样.....堕落？我到底是为了什么堕落？  
银时刚刚平息的怒火又燃烧起来了，每当他看到这洁白无瑕的身体，就会产生了施虐的念头。而土方的话无疑是火上浇油，他举起手，钢叉从房间的某处想听到召唤一般，飞到他的手中。

“ 哼，干脆和我一起，堕落吧！永远也别想离开缚情殿！”  
“啊——！”   
随着土方的一声惨叫，银时离开了房间，他摔门的声音响彻整个宫殿。

土方躺着的床上，血污一片。银时用钢叉刺穿了左边翅膀，疼痛令他晕眩。  
折翼......天使，没办法飞翔的天使，就不可能回到神宫了。

坂田银时，他是不是和我丢失的那段记忆有关？  
还没有来得及问他，就变成了现在这样。  
无论如何，还是想办法调查一下.......  
浑浑噩噩中，土方想了很多。

特别是，为什么我并不恨他？


	3. 第3页

黑夜是邪恶最好的掩饰。看不清对方，也无法看清自己。理智容易失控，情绪陷入癫狂，人性中最丑陋的部分，都会暴露在月光下。  
欲望膨胀，犯罪横行，这是恶魔们狂欢的时刻。

忙碌了一整夜，总悟和银时两人刚回到血魔殿，银时就又准备出去。  
”你又去哪儿？”

银时伸展了一下双臂，后背的魔纹又在隐隐作痛，声音中透着疲累：“我要去一趟血池。”  
“唔？你不是找到伴侣了吗？据说还是个天使。”  
“那家伙脾气臭得要命，还需要调教。“

”呵呵，难怪不得。把人家的翅膀都刺穿了，你该不会是强迫他吧？被强迫的话，根本没有‘治疗’的作用哦。”总悟窃笑着眼睛望向他的后背。“不过，抓到天使做伴侣，要及时上报路西法大人哦。“

每个恶魔的翅膀中间脊柱的位置，有一个原始咒语般的字符。随着身体的负担加重，字符呈现出树根一样向四周延展的形态，颜色也慢慢变深。发作起来如同火烧针刺般痛苦，这是神对恶魔的诅咒，恶魔的贪婪终将使他们堕入地狱。大魔王古雷奥尔建立缚情殿的目的正是为了拯救恶魔的痛苦。既然是神的诅咒，让天使来做“伴侣”当然是最好不过的事情。

“无所谓。他不情愿也没关系，反正契约已经达成。总有他求我的时候。”银时不屑的左右摆动着脑袋。忽然想起了上次抱他是四天前的事情了，钢叉直楞楞地插进青石地板，宫殿上空顿时炸响一记惊雷，没什么精神的眼神此刻显得信心十足：”他那样子，我都习惯了。”

”嚯......“总悟歪着脑袋，满脸狐疑地表情看着他：”与其和他置气，不如让他快点接受你吧！银时，你每天站在大殿门前看着天空，不会是——“

“啰嗦！我的事你少打听！”  
银时皱起眉在卷发上抓扯着，“你要是去缚情殿，也顺便看看他的情况吧。“他展开翅膀，松了松了筋骨在飞起来前对总悟说道。

“混蛋！自己的伴侣自己去看！“总悟大声吼着，也不知道银时有没有听到。

躺在血池里，浓重的血腥袭来，坂田银时的精神似乎平静一些了。 自从把土方带去缚情殿，恨不得每天都去疼爱他。可是，土方的态度如同给他浇了一盆冷水。不管怎么说，土方已经成为了自己的伴侣。

既然他不记得过去，那么干脆重塑未来！就算是总悟今天不提起，银时也准备过去一次了。  
情欲，可是比其他欲望都要厉害的毒药……脑海里浮现出土方在身下翻滚的情景，他忍不住舔了下血红的嘴唇。

这时候，从远处突然传来一阵低沉的吼叫声。划破天际，连天空中的云朵都为之战栗。吼叫声化作一阵巨大的冲击波，笔直地朝银时撞击过来，他抄起身旁的钢叉横在面前，力量剧烈碰撞在血池震荡起层层波纹。

这是缚情殿神兽发出的吼叫声，它们不能离开殿门，就用这种原始的方法传达消息。声音最后传到银时这里，也就是说——他的伴侣出事了。

来不及多想，银时立刻展开翅膀，整个人从血池中腾空而起，有些血滴飞溅起沾到银发上都无暇顾及。

这家伙……！  
银时的眼睛透出骇人的红色光芒，飞翔在漆黑的夜幕中也如履平地，忽然他冷哼了一声：这说不定是个机会！

===============================  
两小时前

土方的伤并不重，只是暂时不能飞了。房间里有镜子，每当他看到白色羽毛扫的血渍，就恨不得想冲出去和银时决一死战。那天银时走了之后，土方一直心绪不宁，无时无刻不想逃离这里。尝到了恶魔的血，还被恶魔侵犯了，就算他不愿意承认，被玷污也是事实。

更何况.......“像从前那样说要我吧！”  
如果银时的话是真的，自己岂不是在很早以前，就......？不可能。  
土方非常讨厌胡思乱想，还被一个恶魔蒙在鼓里。想到这里，他推开了房间的门。

这是三天来，他第一次下楼。

本来很热闹的大厅里，忽然鸦雀无声。  
美少年们用一种异样的眼神看着他，土方环视着他们，决定由他来打破僵局。

“ 我叫土方，是神宫第5天的天使。”他清了清嗓子，有些人的表情缓和些了之后，好奇地问道：”你们.......都不用工作吗？“

三天来，他们除了嬉笑玩闹就是聊些很色情的话题，土方虽然没有下楼，却听得一清二楚。在神宫，没有人是可以不工作获得食物的。而在这里，他们每天最感兴趣的，就是大殿门前的神兽叫声。神兽的叫声可以得知是哪位大人来了，所谓“伴侣”在土方看来简直就是......等待临幸的娼妇一般。

“工作......？那是什么？”  
一个年纪和土方差不多大的男青年走了过来，他的额上长着角，湛蓝色的眼睛十分好看，消极地说道：”我们在这里，不就是为了等那些恶魔大人来睡吗？“

“睡....！”土方不悦地皱了皱眉。  
“你是天使吧！看你这样子，已经成为坂田大人的伴侣了。我劝你快点爱上他，不然的话，吃苦的日子在后面。”他说到这里忽然窃笑了一下，周围的人也纷纷捂着嘴轻笑起来。

土方的脸色沉下来了，虽然已经有那种关系了，但是他并不承认自己是他的“伴侣”，更别提爱上他了。

“哎呀！土方你到这边来。”一个小个子的青年抓住他的手腕，将他拖到一个人比较少的角落里。

“叫我小野就可以了。我家大人和坂田先生是镇守同一殿的，我有些忠告给你。“  
土方钴蓝色的瞳孔里全是狐疑，他望着小野问道：”关在这里的人，到底是——“  
“并不是关在这里的哦。这里的人都是爱着大人，所以才甘心呆在这里。为了拯救大人们的痛苦，甘愿奉献“蜜汁”失去自由。“

什么跟什么啊.....   
土方眼睛瞪得很圆：“蜜汁？”  
小野表情有些尴尬，一时不知道该怎么说，将他的肩膀拉低，悄声说出了缘由。

”银时，你在哪儿，给我滚出来！"  
听完小野的解说，土方的脸涨得通红，羞愤和怒火几乎让他忘记了天使应有的安静和淡然。他按照来时的记忆，冲到大门口的位置，却发现根本没有办法出去。缚情殿是一座只能从外面开启的宫殿。土方顾不得翅膀上的伤口没有愈合，发疯一般开始摔砸大堂里的物品。

伴侣一旦和恶魔缔结了关系，不能离开缚情殿，不能和其他的恶魔交欢。缔结了关系的伴侣，如果不是真心接受对方，精液不能“治疗”恶魔身上的魔纹，而他本身也无法获得交欢的满足感。最多间隔七日，如果对象还不出现帮忙吸出“蜜汁”，便会陷入癫狂。

这种荒谬的“伴侣”关系，土方十四郎简直难以置信。今天已经是第四天了，也就是说再过三天如果那个混账恶魔再不出现，自己将会难受得在床上翻滚吗？？  
开什么玩笑！

突然发狂的天使令众人吓得四处躲藏，尖叫声哭闹声响彻了整个缚情殿，美酒佳肴倾覆，金银器皿砸到地上，绢纱被扯得到处都是。土方当然不是真的发疯，要见到银时，用这种方法是最快的。

果然，守卫在门前的神兽察觉到殿内的骚动，在青石地板上用力跺了两脚，整个宫殿如同地震般摇晃起来，随后传来一阵低沉的吼叫声，简直震耳欲聋。但是，刚才还乱做一锅粥的人群，突然全都安静下来了。

他们的视线都集中在了土方身上，土方不悦地嚷着：“看什么看！有什么话直接对老子说！”

门外的神兽的吼叫声再次响起，众人纷纷向自己的房里奔去，只留下土方一个人现在大厅的一片狼藉里。  
“坂田大人要来了！你快想想办法啊！”小野慌里慌张地压低嗓音提醒道，转身向搂上跑去。  
“嘁，来了正好！” 土方不屑地说道：“就算被他杀了，我也不能留在这里。”

“哼！想死哪那么容易！”  
土方的身后传来一阵巨响，从缓缓旋转的如同黑洞般恐怖的云层深处走出来一个人。坂田银时，身着铠甲黑色的披风，手持闪着寒光的钢叉径直走到土方的面前。

”时间还没到，你就受不了了吗？”  
银时一边调侃道，眯着眼睛看了看被毁坏的大殿，叹了口气：“没能及时了解到伴侣的身体情况，是我的错啊！”

“混蛋！！谁要做你的伴侣，干脆点杀了我！”土方一看到他，怒火中烧地扑了过去，揪住银时的衣领开骂。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

”跟我过来。“  
他也最讨厌被人胁迫啊，就知道他会这样.......银时皱了皱眉，扯住土方的手腕就往楼上走。土方反手就朝他背上猛击了一拳，在拳头碰到他的那一瞬，银时背上的魔纹就像是被天使唤醒了般躁动不安。

土方那一拳力道并不轻，银时咬紧牙硬生生挺住了，顿时浑身散发着戾气，一种令天使不安的阴沉气息，土方就这样被拖着继续往前走。

走进房间后，银时将土方摔在床上，捏着他的下巴说：”本来还想对你温柔一点，看样子是不行了。"  
单手压制住土方的手腕，然后不耐烦的扯开他的衣服，那雪白的胸口上嫩红乳尖格外瞩目，银时俯下身将其中一个裹在嘴里吮咬着。大腿轻轻磨蹭着土方的股间，陌生的快感迅速向土方的全身扩散。自从被他抱过，身体似乎变得更敏感了。

"等、等一下，我有事、事要问你！” 银时两指狎玩着直到将那柔嫩乳首搓弄得硬如石子，过于的尖锐的快感令土方有些语不成调。

银时咧着嘴笑了笑，将身体的重量压在他身上，大手覆住土方股间已经鼓起来的部位：”比上次反应好多了。”

“我以前......见过你？”

“现在不是说这些的时候，先来履行你作为伴侣的责任吧！”男人把玩着下方的鼓胀的双丸，一边逗弄着他的耳垂，“嚯嚯，十四，看样子你积了不少。  
“不准叫我的.....名字！唔.....”

很快，土方的身体起了反应，那手指在拨弄敏感的前端，那里已经被玩弄得湿漉漉了。不多时，他甚至开始渴望要得更多。”  
“银、银时，我们、我们是不是从前就认识？唔！”土方不安地扭动着身体问道。

事到如今，还说这些有什么意义？  
银时没有回答他的话，大概是刚才被天使打到的缘故，背上的魔纹时而作痛。此刻浑身热血沸腾，将土方的裤子扯下来，含住他的阴茎舔弄着。

“哈……哈.……银时，放开我……”  
土方大口喘着粗气，男人的舌头在他性器上滑动着，擒住敏感的肉冠并用舌尖轻轻戳刺这小孔，一时间他觉得天旋地转，整个人轻飘飘。

土方的体味深深刺激着银时，背上的魔纹顺着血管又痉挛起来。于是，趁他沉浸在快感中，银时将手指探入了他的身体，一面用力吮吸着，一面按压着那个会令人疯狂的位置。

“啊……啊……”土方失声叫着，他抓扯着银时的银色卷发，这柔软蓬乱的发丝，摸起来竟有种似曾相识的感觉。  
“十四，射出来给我看……”  
银时将他的臀瓣用力分开，舌尖挑动囊袋轻咬着里面已经发硬的双丸。看着穴口轻轻颤动，他忍不住吻住那里，最后在会阴的位置留下一个紫红色的吻痕。

“哇——呀！”  
过于强烈的性刺激，土方终于难以坚持。银时有些得意地舔了下嘴唇。土方钴蓝色的眼睛瞪得老大，不敢相信他竟然将射出来的东西全部吃下去了。

“ 你不用这么看着我，伴侣都是这样的。”  
“做这种事有什么意义……”土方瞪着他，急促地喘息着。射精并没有让他达到高潮的愉悦感，身体依然焦躁着。

“我会做到你认为有意义为止！”  
银时的黑色指尖顺着结实的腹肌一路向下，到达小腹的位置稍稍向下按，尖利的指甲刺破皮肤，疼痛令土方皱起眉，银时按住他的身体令他没有办法动弹。他看见一滴红色的血珠溢出，银时火热的吻印在上面将它温柔地舔舐掉。

他到底要干什么......  
土方还在发呆，银时铺在床上的绢纱扯出一个布条，将他的双手捆住，然后把他的臀部抬起来。  
“哈......”  
银时将性器从濡湿的穴口慢慢顶入，两个人都忍不住呻吟出声。男人的手抓揉着那柔软的臀肉，越来越兴奋的身体却很不甘心。土方虽然无法抑制身体的反应，却始终很抗拒自己。不管那么多了，他心一横扣住紧窄的腰大力地抽送起来。

好痛苦.....  
.明明已经有了高潮的感觉，却怎么也发泄不出来。明明银时的手在抚摸着他身体的每一寸皮肤，却还是觉得不够。  
还不够......  
被银时侵犯的部位疼痛和欢愉交替，身体由原来的雪白变成了粉色，黏膜摩擦发出羞耻的哀鸣声。

“十四，说要我。”银时粗重的鼻息就像是进食中的野兽。  
“不......！”土方几乎咬着舌头，牙根都在打颤。  
银时冷笑了一下，探到他的身前，在不停溢出精液的铃口处摩擦着：“流了那么多出来，你不难受吗？所以，快点接受我吧！”  
男人忽然停下了动作，土方的腰痉挛般地颤抖了一下，难过地眼角溢出了泪。

“要......你。”  
只想要快点结束这酷刑般的性爱，土方小声说着。  
银时用几乎要摧毁他的力道，将自己的体液送进他的身体，然后在他的薄唇上亲吻了许久才放开。

“听着，我不管你还记不记得我，从现在开始至能看着我。”银时伏在他耳边说：“只看着我。”  
  
“只看着我！”  
土方的梦里不止一次听见这个声音，他拉住银时的衣服：“你......以前是不是第5天的天使？”  
“那些事，还是等你自己想起来再说吧！”  
银时看得出他刚才并没有满足，猩红色的眼睛颇有深意地望着他：“早一天接受我，自己也好受些不是吗？”

“你最好把我放了，要是等大天使米迦勒来找路西法要人，我看你要怎么交代。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”银时忽然大笑起来，抚摸着他洁白的翅膀说道：“十四，你未免太看得起自己了！被玷污的天使，米迦勒......还会在意吗？“

“还不都是因为——啊！”股间突然有异物感，土方本能地缩了一下身子，低头一看：指环般大小的东西缠在了性器上，如指环般大小的黑色符咒形成一个圆圈书束在那里。

“你这家伙是变态吗？！”土方挣扎着起身，怒骂道：“你把我关在这里，还给我上这种东西！？给我解开！”

“唔？”银时一脸无辜地看着他：“这个是每个伴侣都会有的东西。因为我需要你的精液。”  
“哈？”土方惊得目瞪口呆，心里竟有些生气：“也就是说，恶魔找伴侣，实际上是需要精液，并不是伴侣这个人对吧？”

银时皱着眉穿好衣服，冲着他大声说道：“啊——！你好吵诶！躺着别动，我的东西要是流出来了，下次我就把你捆起来搞。总之，你在这里好好休息，再把缚情殿弄得乱七八糟，路西法有可能把你直接丢到地狱去。”  
“路西法大人，有时候也会到这里来吗？”土方立刻追问道。  
“基本不来，但是神兽有可能通知大人。所以，你小心一点。”银时说完这句就离开了。  
这到底算什么！？土方的身体又酸又疼，刚才的交欢连翅膀上都沾染了银时的汗液。缔结了伴侣契约，我还有机会逃出这里吗？迷迷糊糊地进入了睡梦中。

“土方，我有事想和你说。其实我.......已经喜欢你几百年了。”  
“诶？哈哈哈哈哈你胡说什么？我们都是天使，不要有这些奇怪的想法。”  
“奇怪吗？上个月去净心池的时候，我们不是已经——”  
“啊啊啊！！那个是意外，我......”  
“我驻地，那不是意外！土方过来这边......从现在开始，只看着我一个人！”

到底是谁？  
梦境里，他看不清那人的脸。但是那声音好温柔。被那人亲吻，竟然是如此甜蜜的事。那人掌心的温度，那人的怀抱。  
连同第一次，在他手中释放，都觉得如此幸福......

土方正在努力回想的时候，背上的印记突然胀痛，就像是那里的血管即将爆裂一般疼痛不已。这时候，他才惊觉：应该去净心池沐浴的日子，已经超过了四天。

镜子里。  
触目惊心的紫红色，正在慢慢地晕开。

米迦勒大人，到底封印了什么？


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境?? ulmq

“总悟，你怎么不进去？” 

坂田银时刚从缚情殿走出来，冲田总悟正在不远处等他。那小子手持钢叉挺直腰板，面色凝重地看着殿门，展开翅膀飞到了银时面前。

“我是来找你的。”

总悟将钢叉挡在他的身后，语气严肃地说：“路西法大人找你。

看来已经瞒不住了。  
事到如今也没必要再问大人是怎么知道的了，他轻轻地点了点头。黑色翅膀在空中划出一道弧线，追上总悟和他并排飞翔。

“为什么大人不直接传话给我？”银时问道。

“因为你去了缚情殿，大人当然知道你去干什么了。在那种地方给你传话，不方便。”

数千年前恶魔和天使的一场大战后，大魔王古雷奥尔被镇压在地狱深处，魔宫十殿就交给路西法管理。 座天使和炽天使等人商谈的结果是，人间事务仍然有需要恶魔处理的部分，如果任由人类欲望膨胀，战争和杀戮永远不会停止。

最后决定，神宫十天与魔宫十殿各司其职，无事绝不相往来。

堕落的天使，身上的羽毛及毛发会蜕变成黑色，瞳孔变成血红色，走过布满乌鸦骨头的荆棘之路。魔宫第十殿魇魔殿见过路西法大人，心中的欲望依然足够强烈的堕天使，才算是成为恶魔。

坂田银时，就是这样成为恶魔的。

“路西法大人，您找我什么事？”银时跪在地上，将额头紧贴地面小心地问道。

魇魔殿，几百年来银时也只来过两次。等待了半小时之后，突然一阵刺骨的寒风从上至下直接扑到他的身上，不禁打了个寒颤。

“这句话应该由我来问你吧！抓到了天使，为什么不上报？”

银时抬起头，面无表情地答道：“是一个身上出现魔纹的天使，应该是快要堕落了。我对他还比较满意，就让他做了我的伴侣。您不是说过，选择伴侣的事让我们自己决定吗？”

“是不是堕落了，应该由米迦勒判断的。你擅自抓了天使，如果米迦勒不追究，也就罢了，如果硬要追究谁打破了从前的约定，坂田银时，你觉得该怎么处理呢？”

路西法尖利的黑色指甲挑起他的下巴，一双血瞳翻出瘆人的红光。银时不敢说话，只是望着大人，突然路西法的掌心掠过他那头银色卷发：“几百年过去了，你的头发依然是白色呢。”

“在我看来，头发的颜色并不能代表什么，这个不重要吧！”血池浸泡了三天，改变了他的容貌，全身的皮肤愈发苍白，羽毛蜕变成黑色唯有头发没有改变分毫。

沉默了许久，路西法才说道：“五天后，米迦勒将会拜访魇魔殿，保险起见，我准备先将你关起来。如果她要追问天使的事，我也好有交代。”

关起来？

银时愣住了，他知道魔宫第六殿柩纶殿，是用来关押犯错的恶魔。罪不至于下地狱，却有必要教训一下的恶魔，就会被送往哪里。因为从没有去过，不知道里面是什么光景，银时不禁有些担心。

“那么，大人要关我多久呢？”

“至少等米迦勒走了以后吧。”路西法瞟了他一眼：“都这个时候了，你还担心伴侣吗？”

“........不是。”

银时沉默了，他当然最担心土方十四郎。如果自己被囚禁，路西法会怎么处置土方？一想到这里银时就心绪不宁。

在魔宫，恶魔是禁止爱上伴侣的，对伴侣只能有掠夺和占有。

恶魔是不能有爱的。爱，那是天使才该有的东西。

“那就好。冲田，你带他去吧！”路西法点了点头，示意他们可以走了。

谁知银时两人刚刚走出几步，大人忽然又叫住了他：“那个天使的名字是什么？”

“土方十四郎。”

路西法确定在某处听到过这个名字，若有所思地眯起了眼睛。

===============================

柩纶殿，不同于地狱。在这里要忍受的是另一种惩罚，寒冷和寂寞。

一只长着獠牙的熊类巨兽，每天捶打殿前的石鼓以记录时辰，石锤每落下一次，关在这里的人背上都会有犹如被鞭挞了一次般的疼痛。还有一只黄蓝重瞳的四爪鹰一直殿的上空盘旋。柩纶殿的牢房在一个环形的悬崖峭壁上，中间地带是深不见底的炼狱。被关押的时间到了，牢房的门就会自动打开，四爪鹰会前来载着人离开这里。如果是被判处极刑的恶魔，它也会飞来，不过，是将人抓到大殿的中间丢下去。

“原来这里是地狱的入口.......”

坂田银时在被冲田押解过来的时候，忍不住向下看了一眼，那里正翻滚赤色岩浆，像是溶解了什么东西，不一会儿变回平静如初。

“大人看样子只是想做样子给大天使看，要不到几天就会放你出来。你抓到天使，他不知道多高兴呢。”冲田阴阳怪气地说着。

“但愿吧！如果你去缚情殿，你告诉土方，让他忍耐一下。“银时并不是开玩笑的。

“我说，那个土方和你到底是什么关系？”

“在我还是天使的时候，他是我情人。”银时想了想，还是告诉了他。

“我去.....！米迦勒可是最恨玷污天使的人。”总悟盯着他的脸，“他要是知道你把土方变成伴侣，恐怕饶不了你。”

银时皱起了眉头，关于这一点他当然知道。

“无所谓！我才不在乎他怎么想呢！”他不屑地冷哼了一声，最后郑重其事地说：“你记得帮我传话给他。”

总悟关上牢门，将路西法给的封印从手掌心显现出来，并投放在门上。这道门被施了法术，不到路西法准许开启的那一天便不能开启。

“好端端的煽什么情！你想说的话，自己想办法去告诉他吧！”

总悟半开玩笑地说道：“天使之间乱来是禁忌，恶魔和伴侣相爱也是禁忌，你这家伙，干脆直接从这里下地狱去吧！”

坂田银时苦笑了一下，如果能和土方一起下地狱也好。这样的话，他也不至于留在魔宫600年。

=====================================

真的好难受。

土方十四郎焦躁得在缚情殿里来回走着，没来由的燥热他根本安静不下来。早上照过镜子，背上的印记扩大了，已经到了没办法不去在意的程度。除了这个，还有件事非常紧急了。

从上次银时抱了他之后，今天是第六天了。那股燥热恐怕是情欲的暗涌，就连衣物布料的摩擦都产生了强烈的刺激。土方不能允许自己以这幅丑态出现在众人面前，连忙回到屋内。  
回到房间，他立刻除去了所有衣物。土方抱住自己的肩膀，双腿情不自禁地交错着，耻骨已经汗津津地湿粘一片。小野说的没错，该到恶魔了来的日子，没能及时发泄出来，下半身就会涨得难受。

土方试图展开翅膀，却发现最基本的平衡都做不到。赤身裸体在屋内跌跌撞撞地试图起飞，谁知道越是折腾，束在性器上的的咒环收缩得越厉害。

他匍匐在地上，脑子里不停地闪现出银时的脸庞，被银时爱抚的记忆一点点涌现出来。

“坂田......银时，坂田......银时。”  
浓密的黑发被汗濡湿，颤抖的双唇喃喃地叫着那人的名字，握紧的拳头在掌心扎出一道道血痕。

========================================

柩纶殿里。

坂田银时紧紧抓住锁住自己的铁栅栏，愁眉紧锁地望着天空中盘旋的四爪鹰。  
“差不多该放我出去了吧.......”

宽大的翅膀展开的时候，差不多可以抵到牢房的两侧。银时不断地活动着双翅，随时做好要飞离这里的准备。忽然，他听见天边传来低沉的吼叫声。

缚情殿的神兽，发出了讯号。他们不仅仅是守卫宫殿的职责，还关注着伴侣们的情况，以防止外出的恶魔忘记来殿的日子造成惨剧。  
察觉到声音越来越近，他握紧手中的钢叉。因为路西法的法术阻隔，冲击波到他的面前便停下了，化作一个石鼓大小的光环，呈现出的画面渐渐清晰了。

啊！土方——！  
银时的脑海里忽然轰鸣了一声，惊愕地连眨眼都忘记了，半张着嘴望着里面扭动的雪白肉体。

土方赤身裸体地躺在床上，面色潮红钴蓝色的双眼此刻失去理智般涣散。一只手握住股间硬挺的部位滑动摩擦着，另一只手扯住被单，嘴里发出阵阵苦闷的呻吟声。仔细看看他额头上、脖颈里的汗珠大颗大颗地淌下来，手指顺着脖颈摸到胸口的时候，捏住小巧的乳首捻动着，直到它变得红肿。

不一会儿，肉粉的性器涨得发红，在他的揉搓下溢出的体液在雪白的双腿间形成一片淫靡的水渍。手指按住顶端研磨着，强烈的性快感令他眼角泛起泪珠，无论怎么爱抚都无法高潮的痛苦又让他蹙紧了眉头。

忽然，土方将脸埋进羽毛枕头中，手指滑向撅起的臀缝中。手指探入的时候，密蕾轻轻收缩，随着手指的转动，大概是碰到了舒服的地方，大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐着，囊袋鼓胀得更厉害了。

土方在自渎，放浪形骸得已经忘记了自己是谁。欲望的熊熊烈火烧遍全身，无法思考，无法解脱，甚至连呼吸都不能好好继续了。

曾在无数次的幻想中出现过如此淫乱的土方，现在他近在眼前了，银时惊得忘了扎眼。

想碰他！

银时的牙齿咬得咯咯作响，现在不是简单想要抱他的问题。而是，再不帮土方释放出来，被情欲继续折磨下去他恐怕会发狂。

哐啷啷！

随着画面消失，银时用力敲击着铁栅栏：可恶！快点放我出去啊！

“看看你干的好事，是你把他变成这样的。”  
“你是.......”有人站在四爪鹰的背上飞了过来，银时瞪大了眼睛。

“你看到他背上的魔纹，还不懂吗？”

“早知道这样，让他和我一起成魔不就好了！”

“ 哼，两个私自结合的天使堕落后同去了魔宫？让路西法得逞了不是成了大笑话吗？”


	6. 第6页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

“让我就去救土方，无论什么我都答应您！”银时赤色的瞳孔就像要滴出血一般注视着眼前的人：“米迦勒大人。”

“带他去血池，解除伴侣关系。” 

“就算是接触了伴侣关系，他也不可能再回到神宫了。”银时低吼着，做最后的争取。

“这之后的事你不用操心。”

“可是，为什么！？——”

“即便是堕落的天使也不能给恶魔做伴侣。他要接受惩恶，就像是你在此地受罚一样的道理。”米迦勒伸出左手掌心，门上的封印被打开。  
嘁！听了他的话，银时恨得牙痒痒。但是此刻顾不得和大天使多说什么，立刻展开翅膀向缚情殿飞去。

==================================

土方正处在水深火热的即将崩溃的时候，银时赶了回来。从地上将他抱起来后，狂吻着那殷红滚烫的嘴唇，恨不得连他的呼吸都夺走。

“快点.....解开啊......”  
那张俊脸上湿漉漉，泪水和汗水交汇，双眼情动无法抑制的样子格外诱人。他顾不得羞耻心，搂住银时的脖子回应银时，情不自禁挺起下腹，用性器摩擦他的大腿。

“好厉害……”  
银时在那里摸了一把，真是又烫又热。手指轻轻转动，法术便解开。土方胸口坚挺起来的乳首，经过他一番折腾，现在变成色情的水红色。引得人忍不住想要欺负它，银时将尖端擒在齿间吮咬着。

“哈！”经不住银时上下其手，土方竟射了。  
“十四，说要我！”

银时扳开他的双腿，密蕾和会阴已然是湿黏一片，能感觉到这具身体的渴求，却还是想再次确认他的感觉。

“要你，我……要你。”

土方声音颤抖着回答道，这感觉如此熟悉，几乎容不得他怀疑。有什么东西在他体内呼之欲出，就像是现在背上不停翻涌的印记，疼痛并令人悲伤。

这家伙太色情了……

看着土方扭动的胯骨，银时不能再继续等下去了。将硕大的阴茎顶在石榴色的密穴入口，一鼓作气顶到最深。

土方的每一个细胞都在渴望着银时，每一次进出都在他身体里制造出惊涛骇浪。他奋力挺起身体迎合对方，似乎被赤色的瞳孔蛊惑了般只想尽情享受交欢的乐趣。他大张着嘴希望能缓解体内的压力，控制不住地呜咽着，甜腻的叫声此起彼伏。在即将高潮的瞬间，银时扳过他的下巴用力地吻住那双唇，在他口腔内壁肆意搅动着。  
两个人紧紧抱在一起，沉默了好一会儿。

银时注意到自己背上的魔纹平静了不少，他颇为意外地看着怀里的黑色脑袋：这是不是意味着他已经接受了我呢？

“我认识你。”土方气若游丝地说着。  
“你当然认识我。”

银时注意到他身体的轻颤，从后面的镜子发现土方背上的印记扩大了。

“我要带你去个地方。”  
去血池，是很痛苦的。但是不去血池，米迦勒恐怕会给路西法施压再次囚禁他，到那时候土方恐怕会被伴侣的契约逼疯，他当然清楚这其中的厉害。

“我警告你，那种东西再也不要给我戴，太变态了！” 土方冲着他嚷道。  
“你要是乖乖接受我，我就不给你戴。”  
“能接受你才怪吧！可恶！你要带我去哪儿？”

“一个，可以让你解脱的地方。”银时故作平静地说道。

=============================

“路西法……大人……”

银时带着土方来到血池边的时候，一个身着黑色锦袍面色恐怖的人已经等在那里了。  
见银时称呼他路西法，土方的腋下泛起冷汗。

“原来真的是你。”  
路西法飘然而至，瘦骨嶙峋且冰凉手抚摸着土方的头发，“你还没想起银时的事吗？”

“路西法大人——！”  
只见他抬起右手，一阵强劲的寒风迎面吹来，银时被一股强大的力量向后推出好几米，被冲击得几乎站不住。路西法大声呵斥道：“给我退下！现在还轮不到你说话！”

“我一直都觉得你才应该是恶魔。”路西法仔细端详着土方的脸，“米迦勒封印了你的记忆，用自己大天使之力掩盖了你身上出现魔纹的事。不过，看来封印已经松动了。”

魔纹？！没想到自己背上的印记竟然是魔纹，土方的脸色变得惨白，被路西法身上死亡恐怖的气息震慑，竟然连一句话都说不出来，怔怔得望着他。

“在进入血池之前——”

“不要！我才不要去血池，杀了我，让我下地狱我都不要变成恶魔！”土方突然打断了路西法的话语，因为他已经看到不远处发散发着腥臭气息的巨大血色瀑布，那就是银时所谓的“解脱”。天使进入血池，如同恶魔沾到净心池的水一般万劫不复。说到这里，他朝银时那边看了一眼。

“哈哈哈哈哈！你这几天不是一直叫嚷着要解除伴侣关系吗？我可以带你去噬魂殿走一趟，长生河里你可以知道一切，到时候你再决定要不要解除关系。”路西法展开翅膀飞到银时的身边，“在我回来之前，你一步也不能离开这里。”

路西法拽起土方的胳膊，腾空而起。

======================================

土方进入了森林后，朝深处走了没多久便看到一条河。 有几个长相怪异的青蛙坐在河边，看到他来了纷纷给他行礼：“我们是身份卑微的守河人，天使大人想看什么时候的事都可以。请下到河里来，闭上眼睛。”

河水冰冷刺骨，土方刚刚踩进去就感觉到有人拉着他的脚如石头坠地般的力道将他拉入河底。

.........

神宫某处，一群年纪小的天使围着他不停地发问。

“你为什么是黑发？天使都是银色头发.......”  
“米迦勒大人对你也格外上心，你会不会变成恶魔啊？哈哈哈哈哈?”  
“他的眼睛也不是天蓝色，浑浊的颜色呢！”  
“别和他在一起，迟早要堕落的......”

土方清楚地记得这些事，因为自己与众不同的外貌他不知道受过多少奚落。

“少胡说八道！土方是神宫里最特别的天使，谁也没办法和他比！”银时拉着他的手离开了人群。

任何活动，土方都是一个人。  
特别是外出工作和去净心池时候，每个人都刻意地躲避着他。虽然土方并不在意这些事，但是天使单独外出始终都很危险。

所以银时就时时刻刻都陪伴着他。

“我们一吃饭，一起睡觉，一起去净心池.......以后只看着我就好。”  
土方的眼前快速地流转着往事，梦里的人说的话都是真的，那个人正是银时。 

净心池？  
为了避免和其他天使一起，土方和银时单独去了净心池。两个人在池子里说了许多话，到后来银时看他的眼神也渐渐变得火热起来。土方赤身裸体地站在池边准备穿衣服，被银时拉入了水池中。  
抱在一起接吻，彼此抚慰直到高潮，到最后.......

“十四，说你要我 。”  
“我......我要你！啊……给我……”

甜蜜的呻吟声，令人羞耻的淫靡画面，两个天使在交欢……

那以后的很长时间，两个人在神宫隐秘的角落里交欢，拥抱。  
直到被米迦勒发现，土方背上出现了魔纹。

“出现了魔纹，就不能再继续留在神宫了。”  
“我愿意接受惩罚。”土方将额头贴在地面。

“ 米迦勒大人，是我引诱的土方。“银时坚定地说道。 

“哼，是呢！只有恶魔才会引诱天使做出这种淫乱的事。”米迦勒震怒道。  
“路西法？你为什么在这里？”

“今天是大天使们集会的日子，我顺便过来看看。真是令人怀念的地方啊！”  
“堕天使有什么资格来神宫！”

“哦呀，天使禁脔吗？身上出现魔纹了呢！就让我带走他吧！”  
“你搞错了！堕落的是另外一个。”米迦勒冷冷地说道，那眼神表明了就是要对着干：“他诱惑了天使，你带他走吧！”

“米迦勒你确定没有搞错吗？”路西法咧着血红的唇瓣笑道，“依我看，让我把他们两个都带走吧！”

“不可能，土方不可能堕落的。”  
“大人，让我离开神宫吧！银时他更适合做天使！”土方请求道。  
“你住嘴！”米迦勒呵斥道。

“如果你弄错了，在各位大天使面前可就颜面尽失哦！”

“没有弄错，这装模作样的天使，我早就做够了！”银时望着米迦勒吼道，最后看了土方一眼，头也不回地跟着路西法走了。

........ 

土方的嘴唇微微颤抖着：“银时......”

“那孩子背上的魔纹加重了，请大人放逐他吧。”照料天使们起居的管家汇报道。

“还没到时候。他的事，以后我亲自过问。”

“坂田银时虽然有错，但是这个黑发天使在众天使之间实在是异类，现在他身上魔纹已经出现，不如找个借口放逐他吧！”

“坂田很聪明，如果土方被路西法带走，我一定会惩罚他引诱土方。”米迦勒微笑着说：“即便是天使，犯错也一样要受罚。”

“银时为了保护土方也说不定......”

“不管怎么说，不能两个一起被带走。”这是事关神宫体面的事，米迦勒不会让步。

原来如此......

背上的魔纹会逐渐加深，是因为他心魔难消，对银时的思念造成的。米迦勒发现这一点之后，便让他增加了去净心池的次数。封印日渐松动，土方虽然失去记忆，但是潜意识里却从没有忘记过银时。

原来，我早已成魔......

银时已经因为这段背德的感情堕入魔宫，难道真要让他下地狱吗……

从长生河里出来之后，路西法问道：“你决定了吗？”

“路西法大人，您和米迦勒应该有协定吧？”土方仿佛想清楚了许多事，他淡淡地说道，“如果我去了血池，解除了和银时的伴侣关系，会变成恶魔吧！而银时......”  
“你早就该成恶魔了。不是银时引诱了你，而是你引诱了银时，所以魔纹才会出现在你身上。他的头发就是因为保留了天使的爱，才没有改变颜色。”

“.......”听到“爱”这个字眼的时候，土方的肩膀轻轻晃动了一下。

“把你从伴侣关系中解脱出来，这是条件。”

“银时去接受大天使的惩罚.......吗？”土方想起刚才他出现得那么及时，这必定不是偶然，应该也是大天使安排的。事到如今，不管是哪一边，都不会让他和银时在一起。  
“是不是......只要我不在了，这一切条件都不成立？”他舔了下嘴唇问道。

“你是什么意思？”  
“路西法大人，请您告诉银时。下一次就算是去地狱，也要带上我！” 土方忽然笑了，纵身跳进了长生河。

“喂！——你们几个，马上下去找他！”路西法也被他的鲁莽惊呆了，立刻命令守河 的青蛙下去找他。  
“是！天使大人！”

长生河深不见底，没有人知道它的起源和结束。没有守河的青蛙带路，擅自下去基本不可能生还。这条时间之河里到处都是漩涡和陷阱，如果迷失在时间碎片中，就再也回不到原来的时间节点。

土方十四郎竟毫不犹豫地跳下去了。


	7. 第7页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

青蛙们跳进河里寻找了好一阵子，终于从漆黑的河里跳上了岸。

“呱呱！报告大人，没有看到天使的踪迹啊！”其中两只最大的青蛙，鼓着腮吐着泡泡，“很可能已经顺着长生的暗流到远处去了。”

路西法的手浸在水中，几乎感觉不到水流。长生河代表着人类的时间，表面上流得极缓，实际上匆匆流逝无法捕捉。任何东西掉进去都会被吞噬，即便天使，灵魂存在的痕迹也会被抹杀。

“真不愧是噬魂殿......”  
路西法自言自语道，接着展开翅膀腾空而起，落下的几片黑色羽毛落在河心瞬间消弭。朝血池的方向飞去，心里思付着接下来的事情。米迦勒费尽心思挽救的天使，折损在了长生河，他大概又会把这错误怪到我的身上吧！

那么坂田银时，该如何处置呢？

==============================

“土方十四郎，跳进了......长生河？”坂田银时简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

路西法遗憾地点了点头，接着说道：“我刚才听到了缚情殿神兽的叫声，米迦勒朝那边去了。大概不多时就会到这里，还是想想接下来该怎么办吧？”

银时握紧拳头，脸上的表情扭曲着，赤色的瞳孔里透着杀机：“他还没有解除伴侣关系，您竟然让他跳进了长生河。如果.......他停留在时间某处的话，依然会因为契约而痛不欲生。您.......为什么不直接杀了他......！”

声音因为愤怒而变得沙哑，手中的钢叉猛地杵在地上，地上瞬间崩裂出一道巨缝，银时的翅膀轻轻扇动着，已经做好了起飞的准备。

“放肆！”路西法大喝一声，“就是因为他擅自跳入河中才给我造成这么多麻烦！接下来米迦勒很可能会迁怒到魔宫十殿，你居然还在想自己的伴侣？”

“呵呵呵.......哈哈哈哈！”银时忍不住大笑了起来，“原来如此，大天使为什么不肯放土方和我一起堕落，他无论如何都要和你对抗到底的理由——”他狡黠地笑着，一面又无可奈何地摇了摇头。

“坂田！住口！”  
轰地一声巨响，路西法的身体突然变得无比巨大，手中持的金刚杵犹如一根擎天柱般猛击在地上。强大的神力引来雷电无数，银时只觉得自己连站立都很困难了。

“六百年前在神宫，大人看米迦勒大天使的眼神，真的是.......”银时似乎是故意惹路西法生气，继续说着：“米迦勒大人竟然为我这种等级的恶魔驾临柩纶殿，这不奇怪吗？还是说您默许了他在魔宫十殿出入——”

“这不是你有权利讨论的事！”路西法掐着他的脖子，如同提一只小鸡般揪起来。“我干脆把你交给米迦勒处置吧！他一定会有更好的主意。”

“曾经是神的左右手，如今变成老死不相往来的神魔两宫，路西法大人一定也很痛苦吧！”

正当银时命在旦夕的时候，有人极快地速度飞了过来。路西法恢复了原来的体态，将银时猛摔在了地上。

得知了土方的事，三人令人窒息的短暂沉默后，米迦勒淡淡地说了一句：“把他的翅膀扯下来吧！”

“真是残酷的天使......失去了翅膀，还不如直接让他下地狱。”路西法眯起了眼睛，黑色的指甲撩开额上的刘海。

“没有解除伴侣契约，就算是土方还活着一定比你失去翅膀还要痛苦吧！”

银时看了看自己的翅膀，“您要怎么惩罚我都可以，只有一个要求。折去翅膀后如果我还活着，让我去守长生河！”

路西法和米迦勒相视一眼后，以对彼此厌恶的眼神表达了赞成。  
“引诱了天使，违反了约定，除去双翅。“路西法宣布道，“没有了翅膀，你就可以去血池洗去魔纹印记，大魔王古雷奥尔大人立下的规定，无论是恶魔和天使，都不能在长生河逗留。”

“也给其他天使一个警醒，被恶魔诱惑，连下地狱都不被允许。”米迦勒轻轻叹了口气。

“我们原本就是身份卑微的第5天天使，就连堕落了都要被当做你们彼此对抗的棋子和理由，未免太可怜了吧！”银时脸上露出落寞的笑容，缓缓地展开翅膀，嘴里呢喃着： “非神非魔，非人非妖。呵呵，传说噬魂殿里一片死寂，真是非常适合我。请动手吧！”

突然，血池边传来的惨叫声，响彻天际。

银时带着一身血污，匍匐进血池。人间恶人的血，似乎有麻痹神经的功效，剧烈的疼痛令他一度昏迷，虽然身体受了很大折磨，他的心倒是放松了不少。相比土方被逼的无路可走，忽然觉得这也不算什么。

“三天后，我会送你过去。”  
见路西法处置银时也毫不手软，米迦勒这才怏怏地离去。他一早就知道，土方堕落了。不想任由其堕落成恶魔，更不想看到两个天使成魔以后依然相爱。

神不会宽恕他们的，因为天使是不允许彼此相爱的。  
天使的爱要全部奉献给人间。  
爱上天使就一定会受到惩罚。  
比如说银时，比如说路西法。

================================

应该堕落成为恶魔的人，留在了神宫。  
甘愿为别人牺牲的天使，变成了恶魔。  
也许，从一开始就错了。

土方十四郎任由身体坠入河底，放弃了所有挣扎。许多人与事化作光影从眼前掠过，转瞬即逝。嘈杂的声音也渐行渐远。当他再次看到自己和银时的过去，不禁有些遗憾，还没来得及和那家伙好好说再见呢！

那时候在神宫被人发现偷欢，米迦勒大天使大为震怒。银时的手抚摸过我身上的每一寸皮肤，他一定早就发现了我身上的魔纹。不想让我就此堕落，才主动站出来的吧……

这时候，前方的河道变得忽明忽暗，一些破碎的如同星光般不可捕捉的影像出现在土方面前。

“银时……听说魔殿很可怕，如果被大天使发现了，我们大概会被驱逐吧！” 

“怕什么，堕天使也是天使！嘿嘿！”银时一副无所谓的样子说道，“你没听说过吗？路西法原来也是神宫的天使。”

“别瞎说！说真的，如果被米迦勒大人放逐了，我们能在一起也没什么好怕的。我是担心——”土方依然很忧心。

“十四郎你只要看着我就好了。 我啊，是不会让你变成恶魔的！”银时展开翅膀飞了起来，“再说，当初出手的也是我，所以你没什么好担心的！”

那时候真的很羡慕坂田银时，他那雪白的羽毛，雪白的皮肤，雪白的头发，他飞在空中的时候像是一朵白云般自由。

“土方……十四郎！十四郎！.......”

正当土方十四郎在时间河流里沉浮，几乎分不清现实与过去时，恍惚中听见有人在呼唤他的名字……

这一定是幻觉，土方的体温已经变得冰冷，甚至感觉不到自己的翅膀，他缓缓地闭上眼睛：我若是不在了，米迦勒大人就没有理由再迁怒于银时了吧！

土方的意识被眼前不断闪烁的时间碎片弄得有些混乱，甚至记不清楚时间到底过去了多久？为什么身体里依然躁动不安，就像是有什么即将从胸腔喷涌出来……

是欲念。  
即便是沉沦在时空的夹缝中，这具有契约在身的肉体，依然在渴望着。 恍惚中，土方仿佛看见了银时的脸庞。

“银时……我……喜欢你”  
“我都知道……说要我。”  
“要你……只要你……快点……”

“你这家伙……总是那么敷衍！”  
“别在这种时候啰嗦个没完啊！混蛋！”  
“想要就自己动啊……”  
“唔……不行了……”   
……

看到从前自己放浪的样子，土方羞耻地闭上了眼睛。即便如此，他依然清楚记得当时的极致欢愉。情欲不受控地澎湃起来，可是，此刻自己连何去何从都不知道。

“坂田……银时，你把我的身体变成这个样子，我该怎么办啊……”土方喃喃自语道，立刻产生了一种溺水的感觉。

“土方！十四郎！”  
确实有人在叫他，但是在时间的碎片中，他不知道这声音来自何方。

忽然，身体停止继续向前漂流。他的意识有些模糊不清，但他清楚地看到一只奇丑无比的青蛙，用舌头卷住了他的胳膊。

“好险！天使大人，您快醒醒啊！”  
“他这是怎么了？！”  
土方现在身体的感觉和意识有些不匹配，准确地说是身体很亢奋大脑不清醒，望着眼前的人想要说话却发不出声音。

“天使大人应该是在长生河里被光影幻像搞得有些分不清现实、过去与将来。呱呱。”青蛙不时地用舌头拍的土方的脸颊，希望用这种办法将他唤醒。

“银时？”过了好一会儿，土方才认出眼前的正是坂田银时，看着他面容形体都给记忆中的不一样了，挣扎着坐起来猛地抓住他的双臂：“你、你的翅膀——”

“我做不了恶魔，也当不了天使，路西法大人安排我到这里守护长生河。”银时犹豫了一下答道，忽然像想起了什么，一把搂住土方仔细地抚摸着：“你还好吧，身体难受吗？”

土方知道他指的是什么，有些难为情地摇了摇头。不过说来也奇怪，刚才在河底的时候明明还燥热不安，被拖上岸看到银时之后竟然平静下来。

银时愣了一下，忽然笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈，原来如此！我不再是恶魔，当然，也就不存在伴侣契约了！”


	8. 第8页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“呱呱！请天使大人尽快离开这里！”

“呱呱！大魔王古雷奥尔大人定下的规矩，天使和恶魔不能靠近长生河！请您离开这里！”  
一时间，青蛙的叫声此起彼伏，像是在警告土方似的 。

“开什么玩笑？我来这里就是为了找他的！”银时站了起来，冲着那些刮躁的丑八怪嚷着。

忽然，漆黑的森林里传来一阵躁动。树叶传来不寻常的摩挲声，土方跟大眼睛朝树木深处望去。

“银时，嘘——！恐怕还有什么东西守在森林里，啊啊啊啊！！”土方话还没说完，上空俯冲下来五六只黑色的大鸟，抓扯着土方的翅膀。

银时见状慌忙捡起河边的石头那些鸟身上砸去，其中有几只发出尖利的叫声，不过它们就好像看不到银时一样，兀自在土方身上抓扯着。它们不是普通的鸟类，是四目乌鸦，银时曾经听总悟说过这种鸟一双眼辨认恶魔，一双眼辨认天使。

“滚开！给我滚开！”  
土方起初还在奋力挣扎，到后来剧烈的疼痛，再加上他刚从河里被救上岸，渐渐地就有些体力不支，只能抱着头任由它们撕扯。银时手边没有像样的武器，心急如焚得想要扑上去代替土方被撕扯。

“呱呱！呱呱！坂田大人，我劝你还是放弃吧！你如果打伤了四目乌鸦，就会有更多的乌鸦过来。再说，他们如果不把土方的翅膀撕掉，是不会停止的。”青蛙鼓囊囊的腮帮子随呼吸振动着，非常认真地劝道。  
“坂田大人现在既不是恶魔，也不是天使，所以他们看不见您。请您再忍耐一下吧！”

怎么会这样……  
银时跪坐在地上，身体因愤怒不停地颤抖着，望着倒在血泊里的土方。残忍的暴行好一会儿才结束，原先洁白的翅膀沾满了血污，很快又被裹进泥土里。

“唔……哈……”  
终于，土方勉强着能从泥土里站了起来，身上被一阵奇异的银色光芒包围，被弄伤的地方伤口竟然在慢慢愈合，而他赤裸的身体依然洁白无瑕。

“为什么——喂，你若还是天使，四眼乌鸦还会来袭击你哦！”银时目瞪口呆地看着这一切，求助般地又看了看那几只丑青蛙。

“呱呱！土方大人应该不算是天使了，但是他最后的天使之力保护了他的肉体啊！你们就算是留在这里——”

“迟早也会被吃掉。”  
另一只青蛙用舌头快速地舔了一下面部：“还有双面狼，食魂花，都是从前大魔王豢养的野兽，比普通的恶魔不知道厉害多少倍呢！呱呱！”

“真是糟糕啊……”  
银时抓扯着头上的卷发，郁闷地抱怨着。他被折去翅膀已经过去很多年，因为有路西法的许可，他才没有被吃掉。

“呵呵，也不算太糟……”土方竟然笑了，表情温和且释然，他坐到了银时的身旁：“分开了几百年，绕了那么大的圈子，我们不是又在一起了吗？”

“亏你还能笑得出来！这恐怕是米迦勒最不想看到的结果吧.......”

事到如今，还用在意大天使的意见吗？  
土方轻轻揽住银时的脖子， 吻住他的唇。银时的惊讶只维持了几秒，将他抱在他怀里急切且热烈的亲吻着，吮咬着柔软的唇瓣不顾一切地和对方的舌尖交缠着。

失去了翅膀，银时可以摸到他线条优美的后背，双手忘情地抓住他的双臀揉捏着，望着他潮红的脸，抵在大腿根出的欲望如此明显，他有些吃惊地问道：“土方，伴侣关系......不是已经不存在了吗？你、你这是怎么了？”

“吵死了！”土方将他推到在地上，伏在银时的身上不住地亲吻着。望着银时隆起的股间，他犹豫了片刻后将那硬挺的性器解放出来。钴蓝色的眼睛里漾着水光，他瞥了一眼银时极低的声音说道：“伴侣关系......怎么可能不存在了？”

“唔......十四郎....."银时愣了一秒，土方含住了他的阴茎。他那不太熟练的唇舌包裹着茎身滑动着，吮吸着不断涨大的部分。那媚态岂是作为伴侣发情时的样子可比的？银时抚摸着他的黑发，轻轻挺起腰部。这时候，他忽然意识到他和土方太忘乎所以了，两个人只顾取悦彼此，竟然忘记了还有几只守河的青蛙在围观。

“呱呱！他们在干什么？”  
“好像是在交配？”  
“但两个都是男的，呱呱。”  
“男的也可以交配，呱呱。”

“给我滚开！”银时实在听不下去了，捡起石块砸中了其中一只青蛙的头上，它们纷纷跳进了河里。

土方松开了口，嘴角还挂着银时溢出的腺液，面色潮红地瞪着他：“你说什么？” 

“我不是说你，是那几个偷窥的家伙！”银时边说着，翻身将他压倒。握住他的性器颇有技巧地滑动着，猥亵般地揉捏着他的龟头，上面已然湿哒哒一片。“我想要你。”

“再不快点，会被……吃掉哦。”  
敏感的铃口被银时坚硬的指腹擦挂着，土方有些吃不消地扭动着臀部：“下面好酸......所以你，你——”  
“什么嘛！你不都想起来了吗？”银时用掌心轻轻揉捏着鼓胀的囊袋：“接下来要做什么？”

这家伙真是.......不管几百年，都还是老样子地喜欢捉弄我啊！

“啧！要做就快点做啊！”土方抬起腿勾住银时的腰，用力一勾银时整个人就趴在他的身上了，他搂住银时的脖子继续亲吻着，迫不及待地想要和他结合在一起。

“这样的......两个人一起，舒服吗？唔.......”  
银时把两人的性器恶作剧般地握在一起，涨得通红的肉冠彼此摩擦着。一种异样的快感直冲大脑，看着那小孔微微开阖将两人的体液彼此混合，他的喘息渐渐粗重起来。特别是土方，被欲望弄得头昏脑涨，难为情地侧过脸嘟囔着：“别、别蹭了......我已经.......唔......快给我啊，变态！”

看到土方的耳尖都红透了，手指滑到后穴轻揉慢捻，不一会儿便感觉到那里面微微颤抖着，他邪气地笑了笑：“今天把六百年的份全部补齐，怎么样？”

“哈......果然......你就是恶魔！”  
男人的性器抵在穴口缓缓地进入到最深处，土方侧颈的青筋跳动着，眼角也有些泛红。虽然那里又酸又涨，不过这是真切拥有坂田银时的感觉，他想要好好记住。情不自禁地搂住他宽厚的背，配合男人抽送的动作调整腰部的力道。

“我要你......银时。”  
感官被性快感牵引，全身心打开去享受这一次吧！土方失控地呻吟着，甜腻的呜咽声刺激着银时更大力道地顶弄着湿热的后穴。  
“十四郎......只看着我！”

“好舒服......”  
终于把所有的激情都注入到对方的身体里，坂田银时和土方十四郎精疲力尽地躺在地上，银时满足地叹了口气。他摸着土方的头发：“早知道会是这样的结果，我应该问一下米迦勒，为什么你是黑发。”

“嘁，搞不好我本来就是恶魔。”土方的呼吸像是风暴里的小船，气若游丝地说：“银时，可能过一会儿我就会被野兽吃掉了。你有没有什么想对我说的？”

“最好把我们都吃掉。”  
从刚才土方的主动他就看出来了，这家伙已经放弃了。银时冷笑了一声，“先说好，我可不要一个人守在这鬼地方。”  
“那为什么还要来守长生河？”  
“因为——啧！因为担心你发情起来会死嘛！”

土方不置可否地微笑了一下，原来他也会害羞啊！做了几百年的恶魔，依然是当初他认识的那个银时。  
“反正我们是不可能再出去了。有什么想法？”

银时将手臂枕在脑袋地下，沉思了一会儿，语气非常认真地说道：”我们把手捆在一起，跳到长生河里，以后怎么样都无所谓了。我啊，可不想让野兽吃掉。”他想起刚才四目乌鸦啄土方的翅膀，那场面实在太可怕了。即便是死，他也不想死得那么难看。

“意思是我死都别想逃离你这个恶魔吗？”  
土方半开玩笑地说。

现在好像什么都放下了，再也没有从前的担忧、恐惧和不安。  
做了上千年的天使，给人间送去无数福音，但是好像现在才明白了爱的真谛。  
爱是牺牲，爱是守护，爱是要永远在一起。 

为什么米迦勒讨厌恶魔？  
在坠入长生河的那一瞬间，银时终于知道了答案。  
他其实是讨厌把对方变成恶魔的自己。

长生河没有尽头，也许会迷失在时间夹缝中。  
也许永远没有再重见天日的那一天。  
但是他们终于永远在一起了。  
不管是天使，还是恶魔，再也没有谁能把他们分开了。

=================================

米迦勒正在花园里喝茶，一边陪小天使们玩耍。这时候，不远处的一颗星星划出一道完美弧线，逐渐变成了钻石星辰消失了。他脸上的笑容忽然静止了，凝视着天空。

“米迦勒大人？米迦勒大人？”  
“啊，又有天使消失了。”  
“您在说什么？”小天使们好奇地问道，“天使消失后，去了哪里呢？”  
米迦勒轻轻地抚摸着孩子们的卷发，“天使去到人间继续传播福音了。”  
“人间？”  
“那是个污浊的地方，你们长大后的责任，就是把神宫的爱传到人间的每个角落。”

终于，没能留住他。  
天使是不能有爱的，他们的爱注定是要给别人的。  
天使们居住的神宫上万年没有改变过。其实真正不会改变的，无论任何惩罚和磨难都不能改变的，是天使的爱啊！  
米迦勒浅笑了一下。


End file.
